Your night to Cook
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Katie tries to prepare dinner for her family. Now, if only she could keep Kendell out of the picture...


Your night to Cook

Author Note: Hey, BTR fans! I really love BTR, (doing,) and decided to make my first fic about them. Don't worry: If it is really that horrible, it's only a one-shot. I think this is going to be humorous, so I hope you don't hate it! No slash, no flames, and enjoy!

Katie franticly rushed around through their small kitchen, trying to cover up the smoke. Her mom had to go to a very important meeting with Griffen to conclude the boys going on tour, and her big brother Kendell had been working hard on trying to get the record just right.

So, she decided to take care of dinner that night. Mistake Number One: Thinking she could make dinner.

She had been cooking for five minutes, and she had already discovered how to catch chicken on fire by heating up the oven, burn mac and cheese without water, and totally obliterated the green beans. She beat at the pan with a cloth, trying to douse the flames before the fire dectetor went off.

Coughing, she finally put it out. Blasting the pans with cold water, the smoke finally disappeared out of the window and the kitchen was covered in scorch marks. Cleaning it up, she wondered where to put the ashes where they would never be seen.

She tossed it into her closet, ignoring the fact that her Sunday shoes were now sooty. Exhuasted, she looked at the clock. She only had thirty minutes before Kendell came home and a hour before her mother came home. She was horrified by the image of her big brother seeing this disaster.

First of all, he would chide her about how she shouldn't cook home alone. Then, he would cook and pretend to let her help. Meaning, she would pour a cup of water and clean everything. After that, he would tell of on her and tell her it was because he loved her. And lastly, he would try to cheer her up while she was grounded and wound up slapped.

If she could do it, she would tell them she cooked it _but _she was supervised by one of her advising friends. That wasn't _totally _lying. Her laptop was on and ready to call if she needed any medical assitanst. But other than that she was determined to do this by herself.

Brushing her light brown hair out her big brown eyes, she set to work. She concentrated as she tried to make everything right. Sadly, some of the words were stained in the cookbook. Thirty minutes passed quickly.

_Knock, knock. _"Katie!"

She gasped at the sound of her big brother's voice. The mac and cheese was almost done, the chicken was just now roasting, and the green beans weren't even cooking yet. Her mind raced as she tried to think of how to keep him from coming in.

"Katie!" Kendell banged on the door, "let me in! It's just me!"

Suddenly, it hit her. She grabbed up the phone and dialed her friend Tyler's number. He picked up, and she quickly explained her problem.

"Sure thing!" he agreed before hanging up.

"Katie!" Kendell banged louder, "open this door! I've got the key!"

Her heart thumped as she heard the lock click. But before he came in, she heard a scream and pounding feet. Katie peered out to see Kendell pulling up his pants as he chased after Tyler. Smirking with a sigh, she tried to speed up the cooking process.

Surely setting the tempature up a little higher wouldn't hurt…

XXXXXXX

Katie plopped down on the couch, exhausted from all that cooking. The plates and table was now all set, and she had changed clothes and pulled a watch over her wrist burn.

_Knock, knock. _"Katie! Open this door _now!_"

Katie was surprised. She'd never heard her big brother so angry. Gulping, she opened it.

Kendell was standing in the doorway, face red and sweaty and his eyes narrowed in anger. His pants were halfway up, and his arms were crossed.

"What were you _thinking_?" he demanded as he stormed in, "you could have gotten hurt! Tyler squealed, and I am glad he did! You can't just go and cook by yourself."

"Nothing happened!" she defended her case, "look!" She pointed to the diner she'd set up.

"But something could have," his eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed her wrist to get her to look at him. She let out a small yelp as he touched her burn.

He looked at it, then yelled in frustration.

"See?" he looked her in the eye, "you know I have to tell Mom."

"Don't!" she glared at him, "I was being helpful! And you know she'd ground me!"

"You have to learn," Kendell told her, "and I do it because…"

"Well, sometimes I get tired of your _love," _Katie got in his face, "you're always telling me how to live my life. Well, let me take charge of MY life. Come on! You're not always going to be there, you know."

The teenager's eyes went soft as the anger drained from his face. He suddenly embraced the girl. He ran his long fingers through her eyes as he smelled her cotton candy lotion. She inhauled his smell of sweat and..his special smell. She didn 't know how to explain it.

"I just want you to be safe," he muttered, "but you're right. But at least let me be protective of my baby sister while I can, okay?"

"Deal," she smiled into his red shirt.

Kendell adored this little girl in his arms. She was growing up so fast, and he just wanted to hang onto her innocence while he could. He was the big brother, and he loved her so much. Katie got annoyed by this at times, but she loved how he was always there for her. She didn't really mind being the youngest, and even more so when he was her big brother.

"Hey…" their mother came in just as they pulled away, "who cooked dinner?"

"Katie did," Kendell told her, and Katie's eyes flashed in disbelief at him. Was he going to tell her out?

"All by herself," he also said, "in fact, I was just reading in my room. I think she did wonderful."

Katie sighed silently in relief.

"Well done," their mother kissed Katie's forehead, "let's taste it, shall we?"

But the second Katie tasted her food, she was repulsed.

"You know," she looked at her brother as he face went slightly green, "I think it was your night to cook."

Author Note: Ha, ha. PLEASE review! See ya' around..I think. Bye!


End file.
